


Rumpy Pumpy

by spartanqueen123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Daddy Kink, Fisting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartanqueen123/pseuds/spartanqueen123
Summary: Scerek smut because there will never be enough Scerek smut in the world in my opinion.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Rumpy Pumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this piece of Scerek smut that no one asked for.

I couldn't tell you how we ended up in this position even if I tried. One minute Derek and I were at the newly renovated Hale house arguing about a solution to the shape-shifter problem. Next thing I knew I was being flung onto a bed followed in rapid succession by Derek crawling over me and smashing his lips onto mine. The kiss was vicious, a fight for dominance that I lost quicker than I would care to admit. Soon it became necessary for us to breathe so he pulled back but instead of his usual hazel green eyes looking down at me his eyes glowed the red of an alpha. He was close to wolfing out and the thought that I did that to him made me glow inside.

He leaned down to nip at my ear. "You have no idea how much it irritates me when you won't just listen to me, Scott," he said, voice an octave lower than usual. The way his breath felt against my neck made me shiver and release a whine. "Why can't you just be a good little Pup and do as I say?" I don't know whether it was the way his voice sounded, all deep and silky and gruff, or how he called me pup but I blame hime fully for what happened next.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll be good. Promise," I said softly, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I froze as soon as I finished my statement.

He groaned, leaning down to rest his forehead against mine. "You have no idea what you do to me sweetheart. No idea how much Daddy wants to fuck you when you look so innocent and sweet. I wanna wreck you Pup." He practically growled the words out. I whimpered. I could feel myself gush slick at the thought of him fucking me. Abruptly, he pulled back. I looked up at him and saw a confused expression cross his face. His nostrils flared and it finally clicked. He could smell my slick. I could tell the exact moment when realisation hit. Eyes staring intently at me, he moved the hand that was gripping my hip and pressed it to my heat. I whined, pushing up into his hand. He growled and in one swift motion he'd ripped off my pants. Blushing, I closed my legs. He leaned down, pressing soft kisses all over my face and neck. Slowly, my body relaxed and my legs fell open allowing him to slot himself in between them.

"See, baby," he cooed, "your body knows exactly who it belongs to."

"Daddy...please," I said breathily.

"Please what, baby. What do you want?" he asked.

"D-da-daddy," I whined. My face was hot. He wouldn't actually make me say it would he.

"Need you to tell me, Pup. I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what that is," he said, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Want your fingers," I muttered, bringing my arms up over my face.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." He was teasing. I could hear it clear as day in his voice.

"Your fingers, Daddy. Want them in my pussy," I said softly. He groaned above me. I felt his hand trail up my inner thigh till he reached my heat. He slipped his index between my folds and dragged it down. Slowly, he slipped it into my hole.

"So wet for me already, baby" he cooed as he slipped in a second finger. The stretch burned a bit but then he curled hus fingers and they grazed a spot that caused intense pleasure to shoot straight to my core.

"Daddy," I whined.

"Want more baby?" he asked. I nodded.

"I need you to answer me verbally pup," he said seriously, "or I might just stop altogether."

Immediately, my hands flew down to grab his wrist. "No. Please don't stop, Daddy. Want more. Need more. Need to feel the stretch. Please, Daddy. Need it to hurt." The words flew out in a rush.

"Fuck, the things that I wanna do to you Pup," he said, sounding more animal than human. He added a third finger, pumping it a few times before following it up with a forth. I whimpered at the intense mix of pain and pleasure that the added digits brought. 

"Think you can take my fist, baby," he asked, pressing kisses in a trail down my neck. I let out a pitiful whine at the thought of his entire fist being inside me.

"I can try, Daddy," I said softly.

"Good little Pup. If only you were so ready to do what Daddy asks when it comes to the shape-shifters."

Before I could respond, he pressed his thumb to my hole. It hurt like hell but eventually he was able to get his hand wrist deep inside me. Slowly he closed his palm to make a fist. I whimpere at the feeling. I felt so full. The pain quickly gave way to pleasure. Slowly, he rotated his wrist. I moaned. I felt the building tension of my orgasm.

"Daddy...please," I said. I could feel tears streaming down my face as he pushed his hand forward and then pulled it back. It was too much. The intense feeling of pleasure. I knew I must look absolutely wrecked, face tear stained, drooling. 

"Aweee... is it too much for my pretty baby to take?" he asked. He sounded teasing but I could tell by the tender look in his eye that he was truly concerned.

"Need to come daddy...can I come?" I sounded pathetic. Like a bitch in heat whining.

"Go ahead, baby. Come for Daddy." His voice coupled with him rotating his wrist pushed me over the edge. I came screaming out my pleasure. Slowly, carefully, he pulled his wrist out. He stretched out beside me and pulled me into his arms, my head resting on his chest. I could feel his hard on pressing against my hip.

"Want me to take care of that?" I asked, voice slurring. 

"It's okay, Pup. You just go sleep. I can take care of that later."

"Okay, Daddy," I mumbled.

"I'll take care of the shape-shifter how I see fit as well," I heard him say as I fell asleep.


End file.
